Tiempo Atrás
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: 1940. Pepper ha sido secuestrada por el Mandarín, Tony no tiene ni idea de a donde está y le es imposible encontrarla. Tony decide mejorar sus armaduras para encontrarla. Como si no fuera poco, el Mandarín experimenta con Pepper quien espera un hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! este es un nuevo fic, es un proyecto que quiero hacer largo y entretenido, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Está ambientado en los años 40, terminada la guerra y en Nueva York. **

* * *

**1948- Nueva York**

Tony Stark había pasado por muchas cosas los ultimos años, pero nada cómo ahora. Recientemante había recibido amenazas de un loco llamado El Mandarín. No le tenía miedo, pero empezaba a sentirse cansado de estar siempre en peligro, no lo dejaba disfrutar la vida. Ponía en peligro también a la única chica que había amado realmente en toda su vida, se sentía tan impotente verla irse a trabajar cada mañana lejos de el y preocuparse de que algo le pasara. Lo pero que podía imaginar era perderla para siempre a causa suya y no poder hacer nada.

En aquellos ratos de soledad lejos de Pepper le hubiera gustado hablar con alguien, pero a quien podría recurrir?

Estaba su buen amigo Rhodey el cual siempre lo había apoyado, se conocían desde adolescentes, pero el estaba todo el día ocupado.

Se le acabaron la opciones, tenía que admitirlo, además de Rhodey y Pepper no tenía a nadie más.

Estacionó su Packard Darrin fuera de su mansión, la cual fachada estaba decorada al más puro estilo barroco, sacó las llaves de la casa de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba sola a esa hora, como era ya la costumbre. Tiró su sombrero negro por ahí y se quitó el saco.

Encendió las luces y de dirigió hacia su ''pequeño'' taller. En ese lugar hacía frío, lo que lo hizo pensar en calentarse un poco, encendió el toca discos y le hechó una mirada a sus armaduras, con esas cosas podía quemar a cualquiera. Sonrió, gracias a esas cosas, se había vuelto en ''el hombre más ingenioso del mundo''.

Escuchó a la cercanía el sonido del Cardillac de Pepper estacionarse, se emocionó y revisó su reloj de cadena que se asomaba por el bolsillo de su chaleco. Escuchó los pasos de tacones de su novia y salió corriendo hacia ella, decidió que era hora de deshacerse de su inseguridad y depresión por un rato.

Pepper abrió la puerta con su llave, cuando intentó encender la luz, Tony salió de la nada.

-Buu!- gritó Tony, quien se había puesto una sabana en la cabeza.

Pepper dió un pequeño grito y un brinco hacia atrás.

Tony empezó a reir.

-No fué gracioso- dijo Pepper ocultando una sonrisa, ese hombre siempre la hacía reir.

-Entonces porqué te estás riendo?- preguntó él con tono burlón.

Pepper negó con la cabeza mientras sonreia y encendía la luz. A continuación le quitó la sábana de la cabeza a Tony y le dió un merecido beso.

-Te ves hermosa- le susuró Tony al oido.

Ella sonrió, Pepper llevaba puesto un vestido negro que tanto le favorecía, unos tacones de no más de 7 cm , unas medias a juego y su sombrero negro que usaba a diario como era la moda. Su calbello era pelirrojo y ondulado.

* * *

Se prepararon a cenar en el comedor grande y largo de 24 puestos que tenía la mansión, algo irónico puesto que en esa casa solo vivian ellos. Pusieron unas velas, Pepper sirvió el pollo y se sebtaron a comer y conversaron acerca de su día.

-Que tal te fué hoy en la empresa?- preguntó Tony con la boca llena de pollo.

-Pues se puede decir que bien, Happy es un poco exagerado, anda por ahí ''arrestando'' a falsos criminales y ''espias'' de la compañia...- Dijo Pepper, luego de una minúscula pausa continuó- Y no hables con la boca.

Tony sonrió, dejando ver el pollo que estaban cenando entre sus dientes.

Ella arqueó una ceja y el le dió un beso en la mejilla, dejando un rastro de salsa en ésta.

Se quedaron sonriendo un momento en silencio. Ella fué a hablar primero.

-Y...que pasó con lo del Mandarín?-preguntó Pepper con cierta cautela.

La sonrisa de Tony se borró de sus labios su expresión cambió por completo, tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y respondió:

-Ese bastardo no es nada- dijo él muy seguro de lo que decía y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Tony, no lo puedes desafiar, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas- dijo Pepper algo preocupada, había notado que Tony temía del Mandarín, pero no sabía exactamente porqué.

-Lo podría derrotar con los ojos cerrados!- exclamó Tony alzando la voz y dirigiendo su mirada a la de ella, se veía muy molesto ante el comentario.

-Tony...cálmate...-Pepper empezó a susurrar, tenía miedo de que su novio se volviera agresivo, pues se le veia realmente muy frustrado.

-YO SOY MEJOR QUE EL!- le gritó Tony mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa, haciendo brincar los platos y cubiertos de la mesa.

A continuación Tony salió corriendo muy enojado hacia su taller.

Pepper se quedó sentada en el comedor, iluminada sólo por la luz que las velas le regalaban, estaba inmovil y con la mirada perdida. Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla, rápidamente se llevó la mano a ésta para limpiarsela, se encontró con aquel beso sucio de salsa que momento antes Tony le había obsequiado. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar sumergiendo su cara en las manos, silenciosamente decenas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Poco antes de abrir la puerta de su taller, Tony pensó en lo sucedido, estaba tan arrepentido y enojado consigo mismo. No debió de haberle gritado de esa manera, ahora ella estaba espantada y de seguro no dormiría junto a el esa noche. Se recargó contra la pared y dijo para sí mismo:- soy un idiota.

Tony no pudo evitar asomarse, para ver que estaba haciendo su novia, no encendió ninguna luz, no quería que se percatara de su presencia.

Ella estaba recogiendo los platos y copas de la mesa y ocacionalmente sollozaba o gemía, estaba realmente angustiada y no porqué Tony le había gritado sino porque sabía que el estaba preocupado por algo que seguramente no le había contado, y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

* * *

**Y bien? qué tal les pareció?** **Dejen reviews con sus opiniones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, disfruten! :)**

**Recuerden que está ambientado en los años 40.**

Tony se acercaba lentamente a la cocina, quería disculparse con ella pero tenía miedo que no ser perdonado.

Pepper terminó de limpiar todo y sobándose la cara irritada por tanto llorar, se dirigía hacia la recámara. De pronto se topó con Tony, por un momento sintió miedo y no sabía que hacer o decir. Tony fue a hablar primero:

-Perdón- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y levantando las dos manos cómo si se estuviera rindiendo.

Ella se quedó petrificada por un segundo pero inmediatamente percibió el arrepentimiento que había en los ojos de su futuro marido.

-Te perdono- dijo Pepper sonriendo.

Tony podía ver el sufrimiento en la cara de Pepper así que se tomó el arrebatamiento de abrazarla bruscamente y sin previo aviso. Cuando sus brazos se relajaron, no la soltó sino que le dió un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo muchas veces: _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.._.

Ella empezó a acariciar su cabello, el sabía que eso no significaba otra cosa que su victoria.

* * *

Lejos de la mansión lujosa de nuestro héroe, en una fosa muy rústica y escondida, yacía el Mandarían, sobre una gran silla, cómo si fuera ese su trono. En esa misma habitación se encontraban algunas mujeres hechas prisioneras, atadas con cadenas y desnutridas, también se encontraban unos hombres con armas sentados en una mesa alejada planeando ataques y destrucciones.

Hacía poco que el mundo había pasado por una de las peores guerras en la historia, y lo que menos necesitaba la gente en esos momentos era un grupo terrorista.

El Mandarín, un viejo el cual ya tenía al menos 70 años entrelazaba sus dedos lentamente, mirando fijamente cada uno de sus diez anillos, quería que Stark le revelara los secretos de la tecnología que contenía el reactor arc que se encontraba en su pecho. No podía llegar y pedírselo por favor, aparte de tonto, era muy fácil. Él quería que Stark sufriera un poco y que cuando tuviera lo que quería, terminar con el de una vez por todas. _Si mal no me equivoco, Stark tiene una esposa... _-Pensaba dentro de sí el cruel villano- _Me la quedaré un rato y cuando Stark venga por ella, le pediré a cambio lo que quiero._-Su cerebro empezó a procesar más la información-_ y si está guapa la mujer... porqué no divertirme un poco?_. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

-Cambio de planes- anunció el Mandarían con gruesa voz a sus secuaces. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar atentamente y se voltearon para centrar su atención.

-Iremos primero por la mujer- Concluyó.

* * *

Esa noche, después de ser perdonado, Tony, en un movimiento rápido, levantó a su prometida del suelo y se la llevó cargada hasta la habitación. Pepper reia y le hacía cosquillas.

Dentro de poco se casarían y los dos estaban muy contentos con ello, meses antes, Tony había llevado a Pepper a pasear y en el parque más hermoso, con flores alrededor, le pidió matrimonio a Pepper, los dos ya pasaban de los 30 años y el hecho de que no estuvieran casados era muy mal visto, así que él se animó y le pidió matrimonio a la mujer que tantos años había estado a su lado.

Una vez en la habitación, Tony la posó en la cama no muy delicadamente y ella se rió. Rápidamente, Tony se puso enfrente de ella y comenzó a decirle que la amaba mucho, que finalmente era feliz y que no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Ella se acercó y le besó el cuello el empezó a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco y ella a quitarse los zapatos.

Al poco tiempo, en el suelo se encontraban dos pares de zapatos, un vestido negro, unas medias y un conjunto de hombre. El reloj de bolsillo de Tony se encontraba descansando en el tocador.

Apagaron las luces y quedaron sólo iluminados por la brillante y azulada luz del reactor arc de Tony, aquel aparato tenía una tecnología desconocida y ambicionada por millones en el mundo y sólo él la poseía.

Entre susurros Tony le confesó a Pepper porqué se había puesto así hacía un rato.

-Perdón por gritarte así, lo que pasa es que me sentí tan débil ante ese hombre, no quisiera perderte, sabes?-dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca me vas a perder, tonto-dijo Pepper tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba atrayendolo hacia ella.

Aquella noche, cómo muchas otras, Tony y su prometida se volvieron uno sólo por medio de besos y caricias.

=A la mañana siguiente=

Pepper se levantó primero de la cama y sin hacer ruido se vistió, se puso un vestido más casual, sus medias y uno de los sombreros que tanto le gustaban, dejó su cabello ondulado suelto, cómo era costumbre. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para Tony antes de que él se despertara. Abrió las cortinas para que el sol entrara y se puso a canturrear.

Tony se acercó lentamente rascándose detrás de la oreja, el ya se había vestido, se había puesto el chaleco y la camisa que tánto le gustaban a Pepper. No se había peinado.

Al voltearse y verlo, Pepper sonrió.

-Aquí me tienes, vestido y peinado.-dijo él extendiendo sus manos.

-Peinado no- señaló Pepper con la sartén que tenía en las manos.

-Oh...-Tony se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se volvió corriendo a la recámara.

Las risas de Pepper se oían hasta allá. En cuestión de segundos, el ya se encontraba en la cocina de nuevo.

-Y bien?- dijo Tony extendiendo otra vez sus manos.

-Perfecto.- dijo ella- como siempre.

-Gracias mujer, no me lo tienes que recordar.- dijo él muy seguro a lo que Pepper arqueó una ceja.

Ambos se rieron, sus risas fueron cortadas por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-Yo abro- dijo Pepper cuando ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

Tony ya se estaba sentando a comer cuando su tenedor rodó por el suelo y la sangre se le heló, había escuchado un disparo y un grito ahogado.

Su corazón se detuvo pero no fué por la metralla que había en su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en la puerta.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fué a su futura esposa metida dentro de un auto que salía a toda velocidad lejos de su vista. No sabía siquiera si estaba herida ... no se atrevió ni a pensarlo.

Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo irremediablemente, ahí se pudo encontrar con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-No te preocupes Pepper, iré por ti- dijo mientras aplanaba las uñas de sus dedos contra la alfombra con toda su fuerza, haciéndolas sangrar.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, espero que la historia les esté gustando :)**

**dejen sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! perdón por tardarme tanto y sé que tal vez éste capítulo sea muy corto pero espero que lo disfruten y les guste esta historia.**

**Imagínense la armadura como Steampunk, recuerden que está ambientado en los años 40 :)**

Al calmarse un poco y recuperar la postura, respiró profundamente. Se dió cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas,de sentía tan vulnerable. Se sentó ahí mismo y cerró la puerta, aunque no tenía vecinos, no quería que nadie lo viera. Seguía lleno de ira en el interior, se sentía como un cobarde por haber permitido que se llevaran a su esposa de esa manera.

* * *

Pepper se despertó sola, en medio de la confución, se sentía tan mal y tenía la sensación de no haber visto la luz del sol hacía años. Le dolía terriblemente el hombro y se sió cuenta de que sangraba debajo de una benda improvisada. Se encontraba en una cueva, quien sabe donde.

_Tony...Tony donde estás?_- se preguntó mentalmente mientras por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima, no podía mover las manos, las tenía atadas, conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lograba distinguir a hombre en aquel lugar, se horrorizó al divisar a otras 4 mujeres atadas y con las roas razgadas en una esquina.

Quería gritar pero tenía la boca tapada, aún así, sentía que no tendría la capacidad de proferir palabra.

-Hola linda- dijo un hombre que se arrodilló cerca de donde ella estaba, su sonrisa era desquiciada.-Ya despertó

Pepper realmente se sintió atemorizada.

* * *

Tony se dispuso a desayunar la comida que su mujer la había preparado pero no pudo, con sólo pensar en que tal vez esa sería la última que probaría que fuera hecha por ella.

_En que situación te metí Pepper-_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía el plato de la mesa.

Tony pensó en cómo podría rescatar a Pepper, de seguro ellos sólo la estaba usando como estrategia para obtener lo que querían, un arma, justo cómo la primera vez.

Atravesó los pasillos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cerró las cortinas y se dirigió a su taller.

Abrió la puerta, necesitaba mejorar sus armaduras, pondría algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a Pepper y a destruir de una vez por todas a ese hombre que ya tanto daño había hecho. Y entonces se le iluminó el cerebro, crearía un sistema operativo, uno personal con el que pudiera ordenarle cosas por medio de la voz, no como las tonterías de las famosas computadoras, uno que pudiera instalar en su traje sin hacerlo tan pesado.

También pondría armas de larga distancia, haría la mejor tecnología que el mundo había visto, sólo para el, para cumplir su misión personal.

Pronto la gran mesa del centro de su taller estaba llena de planos y hojas con dibujos y cosas escritas, decidió que empezaría con lo más sencillo, y eso eran las nuevas armas y mejoras a sus trajes ya que no podía perder el tiempo en crear uno nuevo completamente, decidió que el afortunado sería el Mark 16.

* * *

El mandarín se paseaba por la habitación donde Pepper se encontraba, ésta estaba sentada y atada a una silla, su herida lucía muy mal.

-Dime, querida- empezó el tocándose la larga barba- amas a tu estúpido esposo?

Ella se limitó a a mirar el suelo, temblaba por el miedo.

-CONTÉSTAME!- gritó el villano, cosa que hizo dar un brinco a la pobre mujer.

-Si...- contestó Pepper muy decidida.

-Bien- dijo el Mandarín satisfecho dando palmadas en la cabeza de ella.

Pepper temía por su vida, en que situación se encontraba? Que harían con ella? Volvería algún día a ver a Tony?

-Queremos saber cual es la tecnología que esconde Stark en el reactor de su maldito pecho.- dijo serio el villano.-y seguramente tu lo sabes.

-Yo no se nada!- protestó ella, no sabía de donde había sacado tanto valor.

-Haremos que recuerdes, estamos haciendo unas pequeñas inyecciones que aumentan la capacidad del cerebro- dijo el señalando su cráneo.-lo hemos provado en animales, pero mueren.

Pepper sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía con esas palabras por lo que dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Felicidades, tendrás el honor de ser la primera humana en probarlo.- sentenció el y se dirigió a la salida.- desátenla - dió cómo última orden antes de salir.

Un hombre que estaba cerca de ahí, se acercó a donde ella estaba y empezó a cortar con su cuchillo las cuerdas con las que la habían atado, después de esto, cuando ella intentó levantarse, la pateó por la espalda, haciéndola caer inevitablemente hacia en frente.

-Quédate ahí, con el resto de las escorias cómo tu!- le gritó el feo hombre.

Pepper a rastras se acercó a las pobres mujeres que se encontraban en su misma situación.

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una de las mujeres a Pepper.

-Virginia Potts- dijo ella temerosa.

-Tranquila, yo solía ser una enfermera antes de que me raptaran, me llamo Ellen- dijo ésta.

Pepper sonrió y se dispuso a presentarse con las otras mujeres, todas ellas habían sido secuestradas hacía no mucho tiempo. Esas cuatro solo habían sido capturadas por diversión de los malvados.

Pepper les contó de su prometido, cosa que le hizo mirarse el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo.

Repentinamente se mareó mucho por lo que tuvo que apoyar una mano y sujetar su cara con la otra.

-Que te pasa?- preguntó la mujer joven de nombre Rose, quien se acercó más a aela para sujetarla.

-Me siento mareada, de repente vomito y me duele mucho la espalda.- confesó la pobre Pepper.

-Empezó hoy tu malestar?- preguntó Ellen.

-No, desde hace unas semanas empecé a sentirme así, pero ahora es peor- respondió Potts.

-Dios mío, mujer...Estás embarazada!- dijo asustada la mujer que la sostenía del hombro.

Su herida empezaba a empeorar y ahora tendría que ocuparse de un hijo.

* * *

**Y bien? Les gustó éste capítulo? espero que si :)**

**Dejenme en sus reviews que debo mejorar.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!, encerio lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero esque estaba en examenes finales, ya saben... hay que aplicarse al 100, aparte de eso, no encontraba mucha inspiración, despues de escuchar una canción que creo que si leen el capitulo sabrán cual es, se me iluminó la cabeza, espero que sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

Paso el tiempo, Tony dormía cada vez menos, se desvelaba toda la noche para mejorar su armadura pero crear un sistema operativo inteligente no era para nada fácil Era una gran hazaña, que no cualquiera podía lograr, mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. No podía evitar patear o romper algo cada vez que imaginaba lo que podrían estar haciendo con su prometida...Pepper, esperaba que cuando la encontrase no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuantos menes pasaron? 3, 4? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

A veces, cuando sentía que de verdad ya no podía mas, recordaba la voz de Pepper diciéndole que se fuera a dormir, que dejara de trabajar tanto, que le haría daño...y se dirigía a la cama, con una botella en la mano, solo ,para olvidar por un momento que quizá estaba persiguiendo un sueño...muerto.

Se sentó en la cama, quitó la cobija y perdió su vista en la nada.

Y ahora que sería de el? Pepper significaba para el, el hecho de tener una familia, un hogar, una vida feliz y tranquila. Ahora que ella no estaba, no sabía si hacerse a la idea de que ella no volvería y seguir con su vida o seguir luchando por encontrarla aunque le costara la vida misma.

Derramó unas cuantas gotas de vino en la almohada, las manchas eran rojas y delineaban casi la forma de un par de labios, iguales a los de su mujer, esas gotas de ahí parecían burlarse de el. Dejó la botella en la mesa y se tiró en la cama, cayendo profundamente dormido, después de tanto tiempo, sonó algo. Algo hermoso:

En esa misma cama estaba la linda pelirroja que tantos años había trabajado para el y ahora era su prometida, el encima de ella, siendo observados sólo por la luna. Él acariciaba todo su cuerpo, ella le besaba el cuello, hacía añós que esperaban ese momento, pronto estarían casados y no había porque preocuparse por el que dirán. En aquellos días no había rastros ni amenazas del Mandarín. Siguió pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Pepper, ella gemía ocasionalmente. Se deslizó hacia la parte baja de ella y cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla...

Se despertó sudado y se encontró a punto e lamer una almohada, manchada con vino...

Se sentó en la cama.

* * *

Que ironica es la vida, Pepper también se encontraba en una cama y no estaba descanzando precisamente, estaba siendo utilizada para un experimento de un maniaco. Su embarazo empezaba a notarse, tenía ya 4 meses, a ese punto de sufrimiento y agonía, ya no le importaba su vida, la úica razón para querer abrir los ojos cada mañana y alimentarse era su pequeño hijo.

Ella se sentía contrariada, no sabía si pensar que Tony la había olvidado y decidido no hacer nada al respecto o si la estaría buscando desesperadamente. Quería evitar llorar sólo con pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo naciera en un lugar tan horrible cómo ese, o peor aún que lo dañaran...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del horrible hombre que la tenía en cuativerio.

-Muy bien, podemos empezar a aplicar la tercera dosis, lo siento linda, es por el bien de la ciencia- dijo el Mandarín.

La amararon contra la tabla que pretendía ser una cómo da cama. Ni siquiera se molestaban en aplicarle anestesia, sufría mcho con cada dosis de esa cosa que le inyectaban, la hacían retorcerse del dolor, y sentía como si su hijo al igual que ella gritara.

No sabía si deverdad le dolía, pero estaba segura de que causaría algún daño a su hijo.

-Bien, felicidades, sobreviviste a otra más, estoy impresionado- dijo el Mandarín- sólo te faltan otras 2.

Se la llevaron al cuarto oscuro donde estaban las otras mujeres quienes se hacían compañia mutuamente.

-Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Ellen.

-No muy bien, no tengo fuerzas ni para ponerme de pie.

-No lo intentes- dijo Rose- te podrás hacer daño.

Pepper asintió con tristeza y se llevó las manos a el vientre, le dolía mucho, mas de lo que mostraba.

Convivió con esas 4 mujeres hasta que despues de unas semanas, los terroristas, creyendo que funcionaría igual que con Pepper, iniciaron el ''tratamiento'' con 2 de sus amigas. Murieron.

Era un verdadero infierno estar ahí...empezaba realmente a creer que Tony ya se había conseguido a otra mujer, como siempre lo había hecho y se vió en la mas negra oscuridad. Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que la tenian ahí, y por lo tanto 8 de embarazo.

-Dios, cómo lo amo- pensó Pepper mientras derramaba una lágrima.

* * *

Tony se sentía cada vez más impaciente ante su más reciente invento, con unos cuantos de ajustes más estaría listo y podría porfín ir por Pepper, evitaba dormir pues los hermosos y humedos sueños se había vuelto espantosas pesadillas.

Cási no comía, se la pasaba en el taller, estaba mas flaco y demacrado que nunca por lo que se entrenó y alimentó bien, decidió que sólo así tendría posibilidades de salvar a Pepper. Volvió a hacer ejercisio, y comía mucho por las mañanas. Empezaba a retomar figura sin embargo sus tristes ojos demostraban que staba desecho por dentro.

* * *

Con la pobre mujer, ya habían acabado las sesiones de ''tratamiento'' y ni ella ni nadie se explicaban porque ella había sobrevivido y sus amigas no.

Pepper empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre, empezó a sudar y se tiró en el suelo, sintió cómo se le rompía la fuete, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

* * *

**Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen en los reviews, en cuál canción creen que me inspiré para la primera parte del capítulo...**

**Saludos y abrazos :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola , aquí les dejo el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

Se apoyó en sus codos, estaba experimentando el dolor mas horrible y agudo que hubiera sentido en su vida, temía por su bebé ya que aún no era tiempo de que naciera, estaba desesperada, sudaba y las gotas corrian rapidamente por su frente, pronto decidió que si nadie venía en su ayuda, sería mejor tener ella misma a su hijo.

Se quedó tumbada en el piso, no se desnudó pues traia puesta una bata. Se dispuso a morder un trapo, mientrastanto pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería ver a su hijo con vida y si era necesario daría la de ella a cambio.

Fueron momentos intensos y minutos largos, el sudor seguía mojandole la frente y no podía ingnorar la desesperación que sentía.

Finalmente despues de tanto esfuerzo y angustia, escuchó el sonido de su bebe llorando, despues de cargarlo en su vientre por tanto tiempo, porfín lo tenía ahí frente a sus ojos. Tenía los mismos ojos que ella pero por el resto era igual a Tony...

Tony! ese...hombre, ya ni sabía si la seguía buscando o si estaba tranquilamente sentado con otra mujer en sus piernas. Trató de apartar ese horrible pensamiento y trató de concentrarse en su pequeña creación. Era tan hermoso, era un niño. Como pudo se arrastró hasta una mesa donde habían unos lapices, plumas y unas tijeras, las tomó y cortó el cordón umbilical de la manera que pudo.

En esos momentos se sentía tan felíz pero a la vez sola y desamparada, donde estaba Tony!?

-Donde está tu papi, pedazo de cielo?- dijo Pepper refiriendose al bebe mientras besaba el puñito que apretaba su dedo indice.

-Eso es!, Sky... Skyler...

-Skyler eres un niño muy fuerte y seguro serás muy inteligente- Finalizó Pepper esta convensación consigo misma y el bebé.

De pronto entró a la habitación el Mandarín, se sorprendió al ver el suelo sucio y lleno de sangre.

Pepper, temblando del miedo abrazó y protegió a su hijo, temiendo que se lo llevara.

-Mmh...tranquila, no me llevaré a tu mocoso, de que me serviría?

El mandarín salió de la habitación y ordeno que le llevaran algo de comer a Pepper, no quería que se muriera su rata de laboratorio.

* * *

LO TENGO!- gritó Tony desde las profundidades de su taller, en el cual lleva más de 3 días completos, sin dormir. Está desesperado y alcanzando cierto nivel de locura.

-Hola?- dijo Tony muy entusiasmado dirigiéndose a su nuevo sistema operativo inteligente.

-Buenas noches, señor- le contestó el increíble dispositivo.

-Si!- exclamó Tony- te llamare...mmmh... JARVIS?

-Como usted guste señor

-Eres impresionante. _Ahora sí Pepper, no temas ya voy por tí._

-Señor, creo que debería dormir un poco.

-Si JARVIS, tienes razón... dormiré sólo unas horas y entonces iremos a rescatar a Pepper- dijo mientras colocaba el no muy pequeño dispositivo en su nueva armadura, Mark 16

-Disculpeme, pero quien es _Pepper?_

-Ah...bueno, ella es mi pareja- dijo Tony sonrojándose un poco pensando en las hermosas sonrisas que ella le regalaba.

Tony se dirigió a la cama.

* * *

Después de alimentar a su bebé, Pepper pronto se dió cuenta de que su bebé era muy tranquilo y cási no lloraba.

Se dispuso a dormir un poco.

_Todavía sueño que vendrás hacia mí. Que viviremos los años juntos...tal vez mi sueño nunca se pueda cumplir.- _pensó mientras derramaba una lagrima.

Fue una noche tranquila para Pepper y Skyler, ya habían dormido aproximadamente 7 horas hasta que...

/En la habitación del Mandarín/

-Ahora que ha tenido un hijo, no los necesito a los dos, me desare de ella... ve y tráeme al niño

-Cómo guste señor- dijo un hombre feo y de muy mal caracter.

El hombre se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pepper y abrió la puerta con tanta brusquedad que ésta dió un brinco y se despertó, el niño lloraba.

Pronto el feo y mugriento hombre y Pepper empezaron a forsegear, él quería quitarle a su bebe a toda costa.

Repentinamente el hombre gritó del dolor, al parecer Skyler lo había quemado...

Pepper miró confundida a su hijo, éste estaba...brillando?

No era un brillo como el de una lámpara, su pequeño brazo estaba iluminado de un tono amarillo- narajado.

La pobre mujer salió corriendo, pronto escuchó una aguda alarma que sonaba por todos los pasillos, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ahí, así que intentó esconderse.

* * *

Tony durmió unas 7 horas antes de salir disparado hacia su taller. Quería ver los hermosos ojos de Pepper cuanto antes.

Preparó todo y salió hacia la accion.

-JARVIS?

-Si señor?

-Puedes localizar a Pepper?

-Ella tiene algún dispositivo consigo que nos facilite la tarea?

-Ammh, sí ahora que lo pienso ella traia puesto aquel dije, quien sabe si lo lleve aún.

-Con eso basta señor...ya está, La señorita Pepper está 10 km hacia el este.

-VAMOS PARA AYÁ!- gritó Tony entuciasmado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! gracias por leer, perdón! EL CAPITULO PASADO NO ERA EL ÚLTIMO, ERROR MIO, este es el último :**'(

* * *

Corrió antre los pasillos alborotadamente, Skyler no lloraba parecía entender en la situación en la que se encontraban. Finalmente encontró una pequeña puerta/compartimiento donde esconderse, se metió lo mas rapido que pudo. Ahí adentro estaba muy incómoda pero nada le importaba mas que salvar a su pequeño.

Lo apretaba contra sí, procurando no aplastarlo pero tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su dulce corazon.

Pepper se encontraba vestida con trapos y con la cara demacrada, ya no le importaba. Total, Tony se había olvidado de ella...

* * *

- Hemos llegado al lugar- informó JARVIS

La cara de Tony de endureció, era el lugar mas horrible que pudo imaginar, le recordaba muchísimo a su secuestro. Empezó a imaginarse a Pepper sucia y golpeada y se sintió como el ser mas malvado del mundo. Había hecho su esfuerzo, sí, pero no era suficiente.

Ahora apretando el puño avanzó hacia la entrada.

* * *

Pepper se encontraba en la misma posición, empezo a temblar de miedo cuando escuchó una explosión y pasos pesados que avanzaban hacia ella. Sonaban como los de una maquina.

Sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando el horrible mountro metalico abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde estaba. Comenzó a gritar y a abrazar a su hijo.

Tony sintió un gran alivio de ver a Pepper con vida...pero que llevava en brazos, que era lo que protegía? era un...

-No porfavor!- rogó Pepper- No dañes a mi hijo, es mi única razon para vivir. YA TE DIJE QUE TONY NO VENDRÁ!- dijo esto último dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Pepper soy yo- dijo Tony desde dentro de su armadura al momento en el que se quitaba el casco.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, quedó en shock. Quería golpearlo, bien duro en la cara y despues besarlo cómo no lo había hecho nunca.

Tony se le adelantó y la besó, fue un beso lleno de emociones. Tony realmente la amaba, ya no necesitaba ninguna pruba.

-Y quien es el pequeño?

-Es nuestro hijo, si...yo quedé embarazaba poco antes de que me raptaran.

Pepper se sorprendió ver rodar sobre su piel una lágrima de Tony, sí, el gran Tony Stark estaba llorando...

Se miraron un momento.

-Porque tardaste tanto en venir a buscarnos?- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Creeme que no he dormido mas de cinco horas al día en los últimos 7 meses, te he buscado como un loco, bueno a tí y a...

-Skyler.- dijo ella.

Tony sonrió, tenía una expresión en la cara que Pepper nunca había visto, se veía tan vulnerable e indefenso.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Tony mientras rodeaba la cintura de Pepper y salían volando por el techo.

* * *

1 mes después.

*El criminal internacional conocido como ''El Mandarín'' fue capturado hoy por el ejercito de Estados Unidos.*

Tony apagó el televisor y se dirigió a el sillón donde estaban jugando su ahora esposa y su pequeño hijo. Pepper se había recuperado del todo y todo eso que le inyectaron salió de su cuerpo a la hora del parto. Al principio estaban preocupados de que eso dañara a el pequeño Skyler, pero al parecer solo le traería beneficios. Tony estaba muy sorprendido, pues al parecer Skyler tenía una especie de superpoder. Su hijo sería un genio con capacidades extraordinarias.

Pero esa, esa es otra historia...

* * *

**Un final cortito pero bonito, les gustó? :)**


End file.
